Un Ángel vuela
by Lin Zu
Summary: "- Yo te amo más Arthie, por eso viviré hasta por fin volverte a ver… - dije, ya sin ti en mis brazos y levantándome para regresar a casa, a vivir como nunca, a esperar con ansias el día de nuestro re-encuentro, para volver a amarnos..." UsUk, Pasen y lean x3 !


Amm y aquí vengo de nuevo Dx Como sabrán, Hetalia no me pertenece, la dueña es Himaruya Hidekas-sama. Este fic nació de varias músicas que estaba escuchando ;3 Sin más, espero que les guste! ;D

Un ángel vuela

Las lluvias sacuden los frondosos árboles de las afueras de nuestra casa, estoy solo, ahora si estoy demasiado solo. Dime tú, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Y a no estás a mi lado, ¿Y ahora? El eco de la tristeza y el dolor sacuden mis oídos, ya no puedo escuchar nada más que eso, ya no puedo ver nada más que eso. Una manzana podrida, me refleja mí, a mi corazón… Sin duda alguna, el recuerdo de las estrellas, el viento, el pasto, que nos acompañaban aquella noche eran esplendidos, tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos. Pero, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué toda esa magia desapareció? Ya no hay nada, ya no se puede regresar atrás, ahora migajas quedan de lo que un día fue y pudo haber seguido.

Oh, ángel mío, que dabas luz a mi vista, que emanabas un delicioso aroma a mis sentidos, que me enloquecía con solo verte, tengo un deseo que pedirte… ¿Podrías volver a mí? Mañana es un día muy importante para los dos, por favor vuelve, querido de mi corazón. Yo… yo… solo anhelo el día de tu regreso, se que volaste muy alto, se que ahora ya no te puedo ver, se que en ti apreciaron alas blancas que te guiaron a un extraña lugar, donde solo las almas puras pueden llegar. Las risas aumentan, creen que estoy loco al pedir ese deseo, pero, no es imposible, yo se que tu vas a volver a mi.

"_Quiero morir, quiero morir… Solo así podré estar junto, junto a ti, ángel mío"_

Ahora las personas dicen que en nuestra casa vive alguien que está loco, hahaha… ¿Pero que idiotez, no? Aquí nadie está, solo yo, nadie está loco, solo estoy yo esperándote… Pero que fría esta la cama, recuerdo que cuando estabas aquí se volvía más cálida, recuerdo que nos abrazábamos a más no poder, que en las sabanas se impregnaba nuestra esencia y que nuestros besos eran solo el arranque a una amorosa noche.

"_Ah, no huyas, están es un circulo, un estrecho círculo" _

Pero que tonto soy, no te he servido el desayuno de para cuando llegues, sí, recuerdo muy bien que a ti te encantaba el de verde, con las galletas integrales acompañadas de mermelada de frutilla, eran tus favoritas y te sonrojabas tan lindo cuando yo mismo te las preparaba. Aun así… Todo lo que te he preparado sigue ahí en la mesa, frío, podrido y con moho… ¿Por qué aun no llegas? Te he preparado rosas en la cama, te he servido tus platillos preferidos, he ordenado la casa como a ti te gustaba, pero nada, nada ha cambiado.

"_Nada cambiará el hecho de que estás muerto" _

Otra vez, una nueva mañana, hoy iré a visitarte, a ver cómo estás… He comprado las mejores rosas, las más bellas y hermosas para ti y solo para ti, porque te amo mucho mí ángel. Las risillas siguen, no paran de burlarse de mí, se divierten. Pero no importa, aquí lo único que importa eres tú, nada más. Todo está frío, la neblina es lo único que merodea por aquel solitario lugar y en medio de todo, ahí está tu nombre, esculpido en aquel mural, cuadro de plata, letras de oro, lo observo por unos instantes más con la mirada frívola, llena de lagrimas, las boca fruncida y el puño bien cerrado, con mis uñas a punto de sacar sangre de mi palma. No puedo dejarte aun, no puedo creerlo aun, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

"_Tú y yo caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles de Boston, _

_La nieve era nuestra compañía_

_Estábamos cogidos de las manos, muy felices_

_Había cogido la roja, la cual nos permitía cruzar la calle_

_Un carro el cual era manejado por un hombre borracho_

_Se cruzó en nuestro camino_

_Yo iba delante de ti, yo iba a ser atropellado_

_Pero tú me empujaste y tomaste mi lugar_

_Dejándome solo en este mundo"_

¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que salir así? ¿No podía yo haber muerto mejor? Ahora no le veo sentido a nada de lo que me rodea… Dejo las rosas en tu tumba, y me siento a seguir mirándola… La nieve empieza a caer de la nada, un copo cae en mi nariz y escucho una angelical risa.

-hahaha, tu nariz está roja, Al…- esa voz es extremadamente reconocible para mí.

-¿A-arthur?.- elevo mi cabeza hasta mirar al mural y tu, estabas aun lado de este, sonriendo… Llevabas una túnica blanca y en tu espalda se encontraban unas bellas alas, no podías estar más hermoso.

-Si tonto, ¿Quién más? – me quedo atónito, tú te acercas a mí y me das un suave beso en los labios, luego me miras y te agachas a mi altura, posas una mano en mi rostro y jalas mi cachete izquierdo, como siempre solías hacerlo cuando yo estaba triste.

-Nada, love…- no aguanto las ganas y te abrazo con toda mi fuerza, tú me corresponde y ahí empiezo a soltarme en llanto junto a ti, en realidad sí que éramos unos angloparlantes bien llorones.

-Alfred, vine aquí con permiso… Para decirte que… yo estoy bien y que quiero que tú también lo estés, te he observado, he visto lo que has estado haciendo, y… me he enamorado aun más de ti… Pero date cuenta que… yo ya estoy muerto y no puedo regresar…- todo lo primero que me dijiste me emocionó mucho, pero lo ultimo me hizo entrar a la realidad, es verdad lo que dices.

-Aun así, te amaré siempre, siempre serás el primero en mi vida, siempre serás el gordo que me enamoré y del que sigo enamorado…- tus palabras son como algo inexplicable en mi, son cálidas, románticas y llenas de amor.

-Arthur, te amo

- Y no sabes cuánto yo a ti, además, Kami-sama dice que si te portas bien, nos podremos volver ver y estar juntos~ .- Me dijiste con picardía, creo en tus palabras, por eso esperaré a ti.

-Por eso, anhelo el día en que nos volvamos a ver, querido… Te amo mucho.- ahora tu ibas desapareciendo entre mis brazos, con pequeñas luces brillantes color oro, lo último que vi de ti fue tu sonrisa, no una de despedida, si no una de _"Nos volveremos a ver"_

- Yo te amo más Arthie, por eso viviré hasta por fin volverte a ver… - dije, ya sin ti en mis brazos y levantándome para regresar a casa, a vivir como nunca.

….

"_4 de julio del 2015, el famoso joven Alfred F. Jones muere, por haber protegido de un accidente de tránsito a su hijo adoptivo Peter"_

Querido mío, protegí a alguien importante así como tú lo hiciste conmigo, protegí a nuestro hijo adoptivo, Peter Jones Kirkland… No me arrepiento de nada. Ya que lo hice para que siga viviendo, así como tú me diste una oportunidad, para vivir más. No sabes cuánto te amo.

¿The end?

¿Algún mensajito?

Espero que les haya gustado ;D


End file.
